


Everything you touch turns to gold

by Amber_Flicker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death Threats, Dubious Science, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Rumplestiltskin AU, more characters may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: Caitlin makes a mistake that will cost her.Lisa asks a lesser price.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story and chapter titles from Gold by Imagine Dragons

Caitlin Snow did not mean for this to happen. 

As one of the only female chemists of her time, everything she did was criticized, every new experiment she did closely examined by those who'd like to be rid of her. Thus when she had an accident, especially one of this magnitude, something so shocking, everyone was talking about it. Some were jealous, others were excited, but it didn't truly matter, because the King ended up hearing about it.

Her personal disaster began when she was called to court (or, 'invited') to discuss her discovery. Except she truly had no idea how it happened, she'd messed up one of her concoctions, and it resulted in this... this _gold._ She could not replicate it.

Under a false guise of innocent curiosity- she hadn't believed it for a moment- King Zolomon asked about it, and she told him she had no answers. Needless to say, he did not believe her. He wanted Caitlin to create more gold for him. She denied him, as politely as she could, because she knew the consequences of telling him yes and then failing to deliver. He locked her in a room full of straw anyway, _'spin it into gold, and you can be my queen'._

Caitlin could do nothing but sit until morning and await her death. One could hardly blame her if she cried over her undeserved fate. If all hadn't gone so wrong, she would've been delighted at her discovery. Now, however, she wished to have never gotten into science.

"Why are you crying?" The voice was golden, honey-sweet but dripping in something darker. Caitlin startled, looking up, and- oh, the voice fit her. The woman was extravagantly dressed, her dress a pale amber with cream coloured accents peaking out of her skirt, brown hair done up and glittering with the gold decorations in it, which matched the necklace, laid with diamonds around her throat, and her sparkling rings. Caitlin wondered what someone who was clearly so high up in society was doing here, and why she didn't hear her enter her prison. Despite the dark room, she almost seemed to glow.

"I am meant to turn this straw into gold, or I will be executed."

The woman hummed. "I see." A slow smile spread across her face, and Caitlin felt both drawn and alarmed by it. This woman, whoever she was, was _Dangerous._ "What would you say if I told you I could help you with that?"

"What can you do?" No one could do this. It was an impossible feat.

"I can spin straw into gold. But I will need something in return. I can't simply offer my help for free, you see."

"I- I don't have anything to give you. I'm sorry. Please, isn't there something else I can do?" A desperate edge entered her voice. She'd just started to hope and now it was being ripped away from her grasp.

The woman seemed to think this over, and each moment felt agonizing. "...Alright. I'll help you, but it will not be without price. You owe me a favour, Caitlin Snow. When I come to collect, you cannot deny me, or the consequence will be the same you're facing now- death." She held out her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Caitlin hadn't told the woman her name.

She reached out and shook her hand. Pale yellow light flashed, and she felt dizzy for just a moment. Then it was over. The woman went to the spinning wheel, beginning at once, and Caitlin watched in fascination as gold threads began to pour out.

"What do I call you?" _The Woman_ would not do.

"Hmm... Lisa will do."

Caitlin took the time to think on this. She'd just made a deal with a beautiful golden sorceress and now owed something she suspected would be a tall order. Perhaps something terrible. But she wasn't going to die at the hands of the King. Lisa wasn't bad company, despite her questionable nature, and though she said little over the next few hours, she gave off a warm aura. Caitlin sat close, watching to spinning of the wheel and the slow accumulation of gold on the stone floor, and began to drift off despite herself.

What a strange thing her life had become. All because of a single mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this months ago, and I didn't post it because I wanted to have all three chapters done. Decided to just go ahead and put it up since I'll probably never bother finishing it if I don't. It seemed like a good time to do so- it doesn't directly follow any of the prompts for FF, but it fits the general idea?
> 
> Tried to use a more fairy-tale-like narrative style, and I don't think I succeeded? But attempts were made. Also, I don't think there's actually any way for her to have accidentally created gold, but it's a fairy tale, and thus facts do not matter.
> 
>  
> 
> [Art of rumplestiltskin!lisa here](http://amber-flicker.tumblr.com/post/157838806509/a-redone-version-of-this-picture-most-of-the)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
